Why Did You Have To Go?
by mysteries green fairy
Summary: Ron finds himself in the middle of a dark hall trying desperately to find his one love Hermione. But when he dose he finds out that she can no longer be his. One Shot Wonder


Why Don You Have To Go?

"Where is she" Ron though desperately. He was in the middle of a very crowed and very dark hall. Every where he looked where people, and death eater alike; all of which where fighting for what they thought was right.

Ron had no idea what his other friends where up to let alone where Hermione was. He hadn't seen her since they had arrived and they had all split up. He was very worried, about her. Just before they had left 12 Grimmuald place Ron had told Hermione how he really felt about her. He had loved her even since 3rd year, and had been the only object of his affection for a long time. But he had never told her how he felt until about 3 hours ago; when they had found them self's alone in the up stair area of Grimmulad place. But as soon as he had told he;r Harry had busted into the room and told them that there had just been another attack. And he hadn't seen Hermione since.

Ron looked around the hall; desperately trying to she any sign that Hermione was there, or even alive. But he couldn't see much in the dimly light room.

All around him where witches and wizards trying to defend themselves and their believes. Screams blocked out all sound, and there was a deep dark, sad feeling about being here in the middle of the battle that would change everyone's life's to date.

Ron tried to look around again, but this time to find his best friend Harry Potter, who he knew would need his help.

Slowly the crowed in the hall thinned, as more and more peoples lives where being taken. And Ron couldn't help feel, and he tripped over the many bodies that lay on the floor while trying to defend himself against a partially skilled death eater, that his Hermione could be one of them. This brought a tear to his eye.

Ron continued to fight, no matter what thoughts where flying through his head, not that he had a chose. He became more weak and worried with every blow that he took. Many a times was he flange across the room, by a great force. Each time it was more painful.

He had just gotten flung across the room for the 4th time when he landed on top of the bodies of his former friends.

'Ron' a very croaky and tried voice called out to him

He looked around trying to see who had called his name.

'Ron' the voice said again.

He realised that he was exactly on top of the person who was calling him so desperately

He looked down to see Hermione's sad face looking back up at him. He rolled off her and looked at her mangled body. She had a hug cut on her stomach which was bleeding severally. He felt as if his worse nightmares where coming true. Hermione was dieing right in front on him.

He grabbed her hand and held it tight, as if that would make everything better.

'Ron…. I never got to tell you…."

Ron looked at the face that he know so well and loved so much. He couldn't hold back the tears. This can't be happening!

'Ron… I love you' Hermione said her voice so fragile and soft.

'No Hermione' Ron said not wanting to accept it 'no you can't! Hermione you can't leave me!'

Hermione started to closed her eyes very slowly

'Hermione, I love you, please don't leave me! Please' his voice was breaking

'Ron I'm so sorry, please… kiss me' Hermione wanted to at lest die knowing that she had know who her one true love was.

Ron leaded closer to her and gently kissed her on the lips. It felt so good and so right that Ron almost, almost forgot where he was and the reason why he was there

He broke away from her desirable lips, he was right next to her and yet he felt that she was so far away.

'Don't forget me Ron, cause I'll never forget you' Hermione said as she closed her eyes and entered a deep sleep.

Ron looked at her tears bleared his vision. He had lost her the women of his dreams, the one that he had know for most of his life. The one that he would have sacrificed every thing he had for her. Was now gone.

He puts his head on her stomach, where he wept trying to get rid of all the pain. It had turned from the best day of his life to the worst ever.


End file.
